Terra's Return
by ShadowCatMage13
Summary: Terra comes back need I say more? TerraxbeastBoyTerra
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I am ShdowCatMage13, and this is my version of Terra's return. Some of you may say that she is dead, but true Terra fans know in our hearts that she will never die until the rest of the Teen Titans die. This is a short chapter, but please, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would have never betrayed the Titans. Thank you.  
  
T T T  
  
CHAPTER 1: LAST ATTEMPT  
  
BeastBoy thought of Terra constantly. He couldn't believe- he WOULDN'T believe that she was gone. They had said that they would bring her back. They had promised. No, she wasn't gone if they were going to bring her back- not for good at least.  
  
He remembered the last night they had had together- as friends. His first and last date with her. No. Not his last. There would be many more when the Titans brought her back.  
  
He remembered the last time he had seen her in the flesh- in a Slade uniform, but still gorgeous. Her blonde hair, her awesome figure. Terra had called him her best friend ever. She was never TRULY evil- she had always been a Teen Titan at heart. That was why her marker said: TERRA, A TEEN TITAN, A TRUE FRIEND. She had risked her life for the city. No, she was never really evil.  
  
"Hey BeastBoy..." Raven said in her monotone voice. "I'm reading a book. It contains a possible way to get Terra back..." Raven smirked inwardly. The way in the book would never work.  
  
BeastBoy perked up. "Really? How? Tell me, please?"  
  
"Well, it says that if someone is turned magically into stone, a mere kiss can turn them back." Raven knew this would never work; kisses were make believe in her world.  
  
"Was Terra 'magically' turned into stone? Do you think it would work?" BeastBoy was only too happy.  
  
"Maybe. Why don't you go and try?" Raven was enjoying BeastBoy's hopefulness. It would turn into sorrow when this didn't work.  
  
"Sure! I will!" And with that, BeastBoy ran out of the Tower to where Terra stood.  
  
He planted a small kiss on Terra's stone lips.  
  
Then, he watched and waited.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes when Terra's stony grey hair turned a vivid yellow. Nor when her skin turned from stone to soft pink flesh.  
  
Terra slowly turned back to human, as BeastBoy watched in awe.  
  
When she was fully human, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
  
BeastBoy picked Terra up tenderly. It had worked. Terra was human again.  
  
As he walked back to the Tower with her in his arms, he wondered what it meant for both of them. Would she be as she was before she betrayed them? Or would she still be a bit cold to them, a mark from being Slade's apprentice.  
  
BeastBoy strongly disagreed with the second thought. She had risked her life to save the city. She had possibly killed the Teen Titans' worst enemy, her former master, Slade. She had given him a hug with goodbye tears in her eyes before turning to stone.  
  
BeastBoy knew that she would be as she was before she made her betrayal know to the Titans.  
  
But there were still difficulties that lied ahead, even if Terra would be her nice old self again...  
  
T T T  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE NO FLAMES! THEY BURN! As for my other story, I will continue that one just as regularly as this one. I just felt I needed to go ahead and start this one. The review box is in the bottom left hand corner, to those who forgot. See you all next chapter- if you decide to keep reading. 


	2. Figuring Out

Okay, so this is the second chapter. I would like to say that if you have not seen the episodes then you shouldn't read or review. I find it very rude that RAVENxWILL reviewed complaining about that. There have been other people who have written fanfics about the final four. It isn't my fault if you haven't seen them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
T T T  
  
CHAPTER 2: FIGURING OUT  
  
The Titans gaped at the unconscious Terra as BeastBoy carried her into the room.  
  
"Guess what? I turned Terra back! And it's all thanks to Raven!" BeastBoy gleamed.  
  
"Um, BeastBoy, there are still some problems. She's breathing, right?" Robin waited for a nod from BeastBoy. He received one and then continued. "When she wakes up, what are we going to do? She may have sacrificed herself, but she still betrayed us. We can't trust her."  
  
BeastBoy looked sad. "When you were Slade's apprentice, it seemed as if you betrayed us. Then you sacrificed your self. Like what Terra did- except you didn't turn to stone."  
  
"But Terra sold us out, Robin didn't. Terra had two hundred robots attack the Tower." Cyborg said matter-of-factly.  
  
"She felt sorry for it! She really did! And she apologized, too!" BeastBoy had a pleading look in his eye.  
  
"What she did does not solve the problem. The main question is: what do we do when she wakes up? Plus, we need to get that suit off her. It might still be attached to her nervous system. It's better to take it off before she wakes up, less she panics when she wakes and finds it still on and attached to her." Robin tried to take the matter into his own hands.  
  
"Take the suit off... you mean, so that she's naked?" BeastBoy asked hopefully.  
  
Robin looked uneasy. "Well, we would UN attach it, then raven and Starfire can take the rest off and put her in some clothes."  
  
BeastBoy's hope vanished- for a second. "What do we do after?"  
  
"We wait for her to wake up."  
  
"Can she rejoin the team? PLEASE? She is still a Teen Titan! And Slade is dead, so she can't betray us! She really was sorry for what she did!" BeastBoy tuned into a puppy and started begging.  
  
"We'll see. It depends on how she reacts to us when she wakes up." Robin sounded uneasy.  
  
BeastBoy let out a joyous howl. Then he started to bounce around.  
  
Raven was still recovering from the fact that she and Starfire would change Terra's outfit. Starfire barely knew a thing about clothes. And Raven's last encounters with Terra made her REALLY want Terra to die. Maybe they would become friends again. Or not.  
  
BeastBoy still had Terra in his arms when he started jumping around. He almost dropped her, but Cyborg caught her.  
  
"Whoa, BeastBoy. Settle down. You're going to kill the poor child with all that jumping. Now I think it would be best if we got the suit off right away." Cyborg calmed BeastBoy down- then he hyped back up at mentioning taking the suit off.  
  
'How can I help? Tell me!" BeastBoy inquired.  
  
"You can carry her to her old room. We'll get the tool we might need and meet you there."  
  
BeastBoy took Terra in his arms once more and bounded off. When he got there, he immediately called, "what's taking you so long? I'm WAITING!"  
  
The other Titans arrived in the room with many tools. They then immediately set to work. Within no time, the plates attached to Terra to Terra and her nervous system were off. Well, no time isn't the best thing to say. The work took HOURS. They didn't want to hurt Terra in the process. But they came off, nonetheless.  
  
Then the boys left and Starfire and Raven were left alone with Terra.  
  
"Friend Raven, all the clothes I have are duplicates of my uniform! What shall we put her in?" Starfire wailed.  
  
"One second." Raven went off to her closet in her room. There, she found a black tank top and a pair of black pants at the bottom. 'I hope she likes black,' Raven thought to herself.  
  
The two titan girls took the remainder of Terra's uniform off and put Raven clothes on. They were a bit baggy on Terra, but at least she was clothed now. It had also been a relief to see that Terra was wearing undergarments, and they didn't have to change those. That would have driven Raven up the wall.  
  
When this was done, the girls told the boys that they could come in now. BeastBoy immediately rushed to Terra's side.  
  
"What do we do now? Can I shake her awake?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think shaking her will wake her up- not when it didn't wake her up when you bounced around earlier. Now, we wait for her to wake up." Robin stated, earning a frown from BeastBoy.  
  
"But I don't wanna wait!" He whined.  
  
'Well your going to have to, so shut up." Raven demanded.  
  
The Titans took shifts watching Terra, waiting for her to wake up. Well, not exactly. BeastBoy stayed and waited by her side the whole time. He let the others accompany him some, but he never left the bedside. He watched and waited.  
  
Suddenly, Terra lifted her eyelids.  
  
"BeastBoy?..."  
  
T T T  
  
So, tell me what you think- but it has to be good. Because there are NO FLAMES! NO COMPLAINTS! THEY BURN, OR ELSE THEY WOULDN'T BE CALLED FLAMES! So, please review with a non-flame review. The review box is in the bottom left hand corner. Bye! 


	3. Waking Up

It's me again. Hello. I have put Terra and BeastBoy together simply because they belong together. That is why they are together- or will be. Now, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I probably never will. So, if you don't like this, let me remind you that I do not own the teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Waking Up  
**  
BeastBoy stared at Terra for a few seconds, and then he regained his voice.  
  
"Guys! She woke up!"  
  
"BeastBoy? Where am I?" Terra asked hesitantly.  
  
"You're at Titans Tower. In your room. Don't you remember?"  
  
Terra looked around. "But I thought I was dead!" She suddenly exclaimed.  
  
By now the rest of the Titans had shown up. Terra looked at them.  
  
"You guys, I am really sorry for what I did. Really, I am. But I don't deserve for you to look after me like this. Not after what I did."  
  
Robin spoke up. "Of course you deserve it. You defeated Slade, not to mention risked your life for the whole city."  
  
"Yeah, if it weren't for you, little missy, Titans Tower wouldn't be here any more. Nor the city." Cyborg smiled at her.  
  
"But I _betrayed_ you guys! I deserve to be punished for my traitorous acts!"  
  
Everyone looked at Terra.  
  
"Well, yeah, you did, but we realize that you were punished enough by Slade taking over you like that." Robin stated.  
  
"Yes! You don't need to be punished even more than that!" Starfire put in.  
  
Terra looked at BeastBoy, who looked as though he had something to say, but everyone kept butting in.  
  
Finally, BeastBoy had a chance to say what he wanted to say. "Robin, can she stay with us? You know, be a Titan again?"  
  
Everyone kind of blinked at him. Then all eyes turned to Robin.  
  
"I don't know, BeastBoy." Then he turned to Terra. "Would you want to rejoin the team?"  
  
"I don't know either. I would never really have anyone's trust again, and even though you say you forgive me I still feel weighted down because of betraying you. Rejoining might not be the best idea." Terra replied, a bit hesitantly.  
  
BeastBoy couldn't hide his disappointment in what she had said. He looked at the floor and shuffled his feet, but it was pretty clear how he felt.  
  
"We'll give you some time to think about it. Maybe being alone for a while will help you decide." Raven put in.  
  
"Alone? Do I have to be alone?"  
  
BeastBoy brightened up. "I'll keep you company while you decide! Then you won't be alone!"  
  
Terra giggled at his sudden mood change.  
  
"Err, okay BeastBoy, you can keep her company. But the rest of us are going to sleep." Robin yawned and left, followed by the others.  
  
When they were gone, BeastBoy sat down on the bed next to Terra. "So... you hungry?"  
  
"Starved."  
  
"I'll be right back." BeastBoy ran to the kitchen and filled a bowl with strawberries. He was back in a few seconds.  
  
"Have some!" he told her. Terra took a handful. "You really should rejoin the team. You would get all your trust back after a while. Besides, it would be great. Just like it was before, well, you know." BeastBoy popped a strawberry in his mouth.  
  
"I still don't know. I feel really bad about betraying you. Things getting back to normal might be too much for me. I don't deserve trust after what I did." Terra took another handful. BeastBoy handed her the bowl.  
  
"You deserve lots of trust! You saved our butts! And you kind of un-did the betrayal thing when you betrayed Slade and knocked him into the lava." BeastBoy looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
'_Wow! He really does want me back_!' Terra thought to herself. '_Maybe I should rejoin. If I don't, he'll be really disappointed._'  
  
"I'll think about it." Terra stated out loud.  
  
BeastBoy smiled. He really hoped she would rejoin. She actually laughed at his jokes.  
  
Terra and Beastboy talked about random things after that. Beastboy had to refill the strawberry bowl around eight times.  
  
"It's okay for vegetarians to eat dairy products! The cow produces the milk! You don't kill the cow to get it! You can't kill milk!" Terra argued.  
  
"But think of the poor cow! Standing there having it's utter squeezed! It's not like the cow _wants_ to be milked!"  
  
"Sometimes the cow gets grumpy when it isn't milked. It needs to be emptied sometime, you know!"  
  
"That sounded **so** wrong..." BeastBoy replied. They then both burst out laughing.  
  
"I still think you should be able to consume dairy products." This brought on more laughter. "Wait- you can eat ice-cream, can't you? That's dairy!" More laughter.  
  
"Maybe I will rejoin. Maybe then I can convince you to eat dairy waffles!" Terra smiled at BeastBoy.  
  
"You'll stay! All right! It will be so awesome! And there is no Slade to worry about! Awesome!" Beastboy was only to happy. He was jumping all over the place happy.  
  
"Just one question- who change me out of the uniform Slade gave me?"  
  
"Starfire and Raven of course. What did you think? That me, Cyborg and Robin changed you uniform?"  
  
Terra laughed. She seamed to be laughing a lot tonight. "Just wondering!"  
  
BeastBoy sat down next to Terra again. "So, you'll stay? You sure? I could give you a bit more time, if you want..."  
  
"BeastBoy, you would explode if you gave me more time. You want my answer right now, that I'll stay, to stick. I don't need anymore time. I've decided to stay- if everyone is okay with it."  
  
"Of COURSE they will be okay with it! Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Raven."  
  
"Oh, well, she will just need some time to get used to you again. Is that what's bugging you? Raven's anger towards you?"  
  
"It's alright. Really. It will just take longer or her to get used to me this time. No biggie." Terra smiled. A false smile, Beastboy could tell.  
  
"Don't worry! She'll become friends with you again! Who wouldn't? You're an awesome girl! It's impossible not to become your friend again... Well, Raven does have a way of making the impossible possible, but I don't think she will do that with this." BeastBoy looked at Terra's smile now. A real smile.  
  
"Yeah, it will be great being back."  
  
"Is there anything else you need?" BeastBoy asked as Terra finished off the last strawberry.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Should I stay with you? Or should I go?..."  
  
"You can do what you want. If you want to stay, you can pull up a chair. It feels a bit awkward with me in a bed under the covers, and you sitting next to me on top." Terra grinned. So did BeastBoy. He pulled up a chair.  
  
He was about to sit in the chair, but decided he wanted to ask Terra one more question while sitting next to her. So, he sat on the bed next to her again.  
  
This made Terra giggle. "What now? I thought we were going to talk with you in the chair. Or did you pull it up for decoration?"  
  
"Just one last Question while sitting next to you."  
  
Beastboy waited for Terra to nod.  
  
"When you rejoin and all of that stuff, do you want to try the _date_ thing again? You know, with out interruptions like last time?" BeastBoy asked shyly.  
  
"Of course. No interruptions." Terra smiled.  
  
Before the two knew it, they were both leaning in for a kiss...

* * *

Okay, you know the drill, or should. No FLAMES! Those are insults to those of you who are new to fan fiction. They really make the author feel bad.  
  
But if you have something nice to say, please review. For the new people, or the ones who plain forgot, the review box is in the bottom left hand corner. Happy Fourth of July! Two days till my birthday!  
  
-ShadowCatMage13 


	4. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I never will.

Chapter 4: First Kiss

Their lips met. Beast Boy could still taste the strawberries Terra had just eaten. This made the kiss even sweeter. He pulled her closer, so that she was against him. He could feel her rapidly beating heart against his chest.

BeastBoy put his arms around her, and they continued the long kiss. They could both tell the other was enjoying this.

'He really likes me! How could I have ever been as so stupid to try to hurt him? He might even love me! God, he's warm.' Terra thought sweetly.

'Yummy...strawberries... Does this mean Terra likes me? The way she is kissing back? Or is this what is done even if the person doesn't like the other? I should not have waited until I was seventeen for my first kiss! But, there is no one else to have a first kiss with, besides Terra. She's pretty...strawberries...' BeastBoy let his thoughts wander.

Terra pulled away. "BeastBoy? Aren't you tired? I am, and I've been unconscious. I should think you should be exhausted."

"But I want to spend time with you!" BeastBoy exclaimed. He would never be able to get enough Terra.

Terra blushed. "Well, you can. But I'm a little tired, and want to sleep soon. We can talk a little more, then go to sleep, and be together in the morning!" It wasn't that Terra didn't want to spend time with BeastBoy. She just really was tired. Maybe it was the aftermath of standing in the same position for a while.

"Well, I guess it would be more fun to spend time together when we are fully awake. So, like you said, let's talk some more, get some sleep, then be together and talk some more!" BeastBoy grinned. Terra laughed, making his grin even wider.

"Okay! So, what do you want to talk about?" Terra smiled.

"Um, let's talk about, um, how about, um..." Beastboy didn't know at first. But then a question in the shadow of the back of his mind leaped out of his mouth before he could think. "Am I the first guy you ever kissed?"

Terra looked shocked for a second, then turned bright red. "Well, no." When BeastBoy looked a bit disappointed, she backed her answer up. "I was playing spin the bottle at my friends party once. It wasn't as though I liked the guy. The bottle just landed on him. But that was the only time I ever kissed anyone but you." She smiled at him sweetly.

BeastBoy cheered up. Then an unexpected yawn came out of his mouth. "Well, maybe it is time to get some sleep. But, you want to try the kiss thing again?" he blushed.

Terra smiled. "Sure."

And they both leaned in once more. Terra still tasted like strawberries. It would have been longer, had BeastBoy not had yawned.

"G'night Terra! I'll wake you up at about six tomorrow to talk, okay?"

"Wha-?" Terra was about to reject the early timing, but BeastBoy had already left the room.

She then hugged the covers tight and fell asleep.

TTT

BeastBoy dreamed of Terra's sweet face. It was smiling at him, and closing in for a kiss. He was kissing it, but it wasn't long before he realized he had a mouth full of pillow.

Terra dreamed of being a Teen Titan again. With everything running how it used to. She and Raven were friends again. Starfire made glorp everyday. Cyborg talked about rock music with her. Robin helped her train. The only different thing was BeastBoy. He wasn't her friend anymore. He was he boyfriend. They would often embrace for everyone to see. And the way he called her name... "Terra? Terra?..."

TTT

"Terra? It's six o'clock! Wake up! Terra?" BeastBoy spoke into her ear. She squirmed a little, but remained asleep and in her dream. BeastBoy began to think of ways to wake her up. "I could shake he...no that would be to harsh. So would yelling. I could pinch her, but that would hurt! I would hurt her eyes to turn on the light when she isn't ready. Hmm."

BeastBoy finally came up with an idea. He turned into a puppy and crawled up onto the bed, next to her face. He started licking.

At first Terra didn't react at all, but then she began giggling. Finally, she was up.

"Beastboy! You could have warned me!" She said between giggles.

BeastBoy turned back into himself. "Hehe, had to wake you up SOMEHOW."

He sat down in the chair he pulled up the previous night.

"You can sit up here if you want."

BeastBoy immediately jumped onto Terra's bed, next to her. She couldn't help but smile.

"So, you want to talk, you want to play a game...?"

"Do you know of any games that don't require pieces and gadgets and things?" Beastboy inquired.

"Sure!" And Terra taught him how to play some games she new. Some of them BeastBoy already knew. But some he didn't. The two had fun this way, until Robin came in, followed by Starfire.

"Hey guys. Did you get ANY sleep last night? Or did you two just sit around here?" Robin lifted an eyebrow, not that anyone could see because of his mask.

Terra and Beastboy weren't given a chance to respond.

"Good morning friends! I hope you had very pleasant glorbacks!" Starfire squeezed both of them into one of her 'hugs of death,' as the Titans had learned to call them. BeastBoy and Terra were only too happy to be released.

"Uh, yeah. We had very pleasant, err, 'glorbacks.'" BeastBoy replied. Terra laughed.

"Yeah Robin. We got sleep- well, I got sleep. I'm not sure about BeastBoy."

"Yeah, I got sleep! Just not very much..." BeastBoy muttered. Then he brightened up. "Guess what Robin! Terra says she wants to be a Titan again! Can she? You said yes last night! PLEASE?" BeastBoy turned into a begging puppy. Terra giggled- again.

"Sure. As long as she doesn't betray us again." Robin had meant for the second part to be a joke, but everyone could see the guilt on Terra's face as she remembered.

"I won't. I promise."

Then Raven and Cyborg came in.

"So Terra is going to be fighting along side us again?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Yes! Isn't it glorious?" Starfire started to dance around the room. "I will now sing the Tamaran song of celebration!"

Raven quickly put her hand over Starfire's mouth. "Welcome back, Terra."

Terra blushed. "BeastBoy helped me decide."

It was BeastBoy's turn to blush.

"BeastBoy! The lady charmer!" Cyborg grinned. "So Terra is back on the Team, and we need to make the traditional waffles to celebrate!" His grin turned into one of those too-big-for-his face grins.

"Terra likes non-dairy waffles, don't you, Terra? And soymilk! Not to mention tofu!"

Cyborg and BeastBoy got into one of their fights about tofu, soy, and meat. The rest of the Titans followed after. Raven and Terra were the last to leave.

"Raven, I need to talk to you." Terra insisted.

"Sure."

"Look, I'm really sorry about the last time we, uh, 'talked.' And, it's okay if you don't forgive me, but I just wanted you to know that I was sorry."

"No, you shouldn't apologize. Slade had you under his power. He probably told you how to get to me, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"So it really isn't your fault. I'm not on to forgive easily, but you really had an effect on us, including me, when you were our friend. Maybe we should just start off on a clean slate. You are forgiven."

Terra felt a bit shocked. The two walked in silence for a second. "Uh, Raven?"

"Yeah, Terra?"

"Do you like BeastBoy? Are you mad at me for him liking me and not you?"

Raven stopped and stared at Terra.

"ME like him? No. We are WAY to different. I would probably blow his head off on our first or second date if we decided to date. I like calm. He likes wild. It would not end up well. BeastBoy is safe with you. To be honest, I kind of like Cyborg." Raven actually blushed.

Terra laughed. "I think I saw him checking you out last time I was here. I bet he likes you, too."

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "We'll see."

The two reached the kitchen, and BeastBoy immediately thrust a waffle at Terra. He then sat next to her with his own.

"Dig in! My treat!" He grinned. Then devoured his waffle.

"Your treat? I made the one Terra is eating! MY treat! The only one you made was that 'non-dairy waffle' that no one else would even attempt to eat!" Cyborg argued.

BeastBoy was about to argue back when Terra lightly touched his shoulder, telling him to let it go.

He sighed. "So after this, want to go out on the roof and 'talk?'" BeastBoy lifted both eyebrows.

Terra nodded.

When the Titans all finished their waffles, they went about their own business through out the Tower. Terra and BeastBoy met up on the roof.

As soon as BeastBoy appeared through the door, Terra flung herself upon him and pressed her lips tightly against his. And he pressed his lips against hers in return.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." He told her after they pulled apart.

"So am I." Terra replied. They then went into another series of kisses.

They clung to each other in silence until Robin called them down for lunch. They went down talking and laughing, like any other lovers, deeply in love...

TTT


	5. Titan Again

Okay, this is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 5: Titan Again

Everything went back to normal. Terra earned her trust back, and everything was great. She was now BeastBoy's girlfriend, and happy, of course.

They caught villains, as always, ate pizza, as always, and watched horror movies together, as always.

It was as if Terra had never betrayed them.

It was as if there had never been a Slade.

It was as if Terra had always been a Teen Titan, would always been one, and had never been encased in stone.

For once, Terra was feeling real happiness. She hadn't felt this since before her life had seemed to blow up in front of her. The last time she had felt true happiness was with her parents, who were dead now.

Having dead parents was what all the Titans had in common.

Both of BeastBoy's parents were dead.

Both of Cyborg's.

Starfire's Mother.

Robin's mother.

And Raven's mother.'

And of course, both of Terra's.

They all liked to share stories about how their parents used to tuck them in, and sing them lullabies. It was something they could all talk about. They would cry with each other and comfort each other. They were a family.

When another Titan was in distress, the others would help that Titan. Raven might become overcome with fury, Cyborg with the video games, BeastBoy with running out of tofu, Starfire with homesickness, Robin with frustration of never finding out who Slade was, and Terra with guilt of even once thinking of betraying her new family.

They got along, they fought, and they worked out their differences. Everything was normal.

Robin and Starfire became a couple, and Raven and Cyborg began throwing hints at one another.

They all developed favorite things to do with each other. BeastBoy and Terra developed a love of dancing in the rain together.

Robin and Starfire developed a love of cooking together- that, or Robin wanted to keep their meals edible.

Raven and Cyborg loved repairing things together.

BeastBoy loved annoying Raven, Cyborg, and Robin, and they all learned to cope with it. He also liked to bug Starfire about the Tamaran language.

Terra loved to shop with Starfire, train with Robin, play music with Cyborg, and meditate with Raven.

Robin loved to play video games with BeastBoy and Cyborg, train with Terra, and discuss important matters with Raven.

Starfire loved to shop with Terra, look at tools with Cyborg and name them their Tamaran name, meditate with Raven, and test recipes on BeastBoy.

Cyborg liked to play music with Terra, play video games with Robin and the grass stain, and listen to the Tamaran word for all his tools with Starfire.

Raven enjoyed meditating with Terra, telling BeastBoy to stop bugging her, discuss battle plans with Robin, and meditating with Starfire.

That was how it was. Terra fit right in.

One day, a year or two later, an idea struck Terra.

"Hey guy!" She called into the living area. "Why don't we go camping?"

"That sounds great! We could go out to the woods, and I could grill tofu dogs, and we could sleep under the stars...!" BeastBoy was excited.

"Great idea Terra. Any thoughts on when?" Robin wanted to know.

"I was thinking this Friday. You know, the Thirteenth of October? It's supposed to be full moon and clear."

"Okay with me. Everyone else?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Delightful!"

"Boo ya!"

So they decided to do it.

Unfortunately, it was rained out. But they decided to do it inside, where the storm wouldn't drench them. But what if something else did?...

FIN

TTT


End file.
